In known devices of this type, the flashlamp may be mounted onboard said missile or else placed in a fixed station, the optical link then including a mirror mounted onboard the missile and sending said light flashes back toward said receiver.
To be able to provide very long optical links, it is necessary for said flashlamp to be powerful, and it therefore consumes a large amount of energy. As a result, such a flashlamp is necessarily bulky and has to be provided with means capable of discharging the heat that it generates to the outside.